Your Smile
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Take that frown, An' turn it upside down, Oh, you never know who might be, Fallin' in love with your smile. Sonadow Yaoi, don't like, don't read. R&R please.


1"Your Smile"- Toby Keith

Story by: Lady of the Squirrels

Anything Sonic belongs to Sega...

This story is a proud member of the Sonadow fandom 8D

_**Your Smile**_

_Now those might be the saddest,_

_Big 'ol baby blues I ever seen_

Shadow sat peacefully at the bar, a bottle in one hand and a scowl on his face. He was hunched over the cherry wood top with his rear sitting comfortably atop a stool watching a young hedgehog across the room. His crimson eyes watched steadily as the hedgehog bought another bottle from the waitress walking around.

He slowly got up and stalked nonchalantly over to the table. He sat down startling the blue hedgehog as he ripped away the label on the bottle. He looked at him, big teary emerald eyes met the cool rubies and Shadow let a small smirk slip onto his muzzle. "What's wrong blue?"

_How did I know, you'd been cryin'?_

_Baby, you got make-up runnin' down your cheek_

Sonic looked at him and smiled cheerily. "Nothing, why would you ask?" His eyes betrayed his perfect smile. Shadow stared at him holding his bottle by the neck staring at him unconvinced. He took a swig as Sonic sighed and his smirk slipped back on his face. "It's none of your concern."

"Listen Blue, you've been sitting over here for the last half hour downing alcohol, picking labels offa your bottles and moping, don't tell me nothing's wrong." Shadow leveled out his gaze and took another drink. Sonic eyed the Jack Daniel's resting lazily in Shadow's paw and sighed.

_You're just a Queen lookin' for a crown_

_Lost when you stumbled over some silly clown._

Sonic glanced across the room for a moment before looking at Shadow again. Shadow looked at him, calculatingly. He looked around before sighing and looks at Sonic. "Blue, you can tell me." He almost grimaced at his kindness. The younger hedgehog picked up his bud and took a small sip trying to ignore the ebony hedgehog.

_Take that frown,_

_Turn it upside down,_

'_Cause you never know who might be_

_Fallin' in love with your smile._

Shadow sighed and finished off his bottle before pulling Sonic's chair closer. "C'mon Blue, you can trust me." His voice was soft, soothing. He wanted to keep it down in the bar, and comfort his friend at the same time. The sapphire hedgehog glanced towards the bar again and Shadow looked at a white fox sitting with a female rabbit. He looked back at Sonic and sighed. "Her? Did she cheat on you?" Shadow had always assumed his friend was straight, it was why he didn't advance on any of his inner emotions.

"No, he did." Shadow blinked and sighed.

"Blue...forget about him, he looks like an ass." Sonic looked up at Shadow surprised. "Besides, you're cuter when you smile."

_A broken heart that's on the mend_

_Takes a little time, I realize._

A pink blush covered Sonic's muzzle as Shadow sat staring at his soon to be ex-lover. The little hedgehog was heartbroken, and he didn't know it was out on his sleeve. Shadow sighed watching Sonic try to get over him as fast as possible. "Slow down Blue, you're gonna hurt yourself."

Sonic eyed him confused and Shadow sighed loudly catching the attention of a waitress. She handed him another beer without asking and he grinned placing the money on her tray. He nodded his thanks and waited for Sonic to catch on.

_An' right now you wouldn't know,_

_True love if it looked you in the eye._

Shadow sighed at his oblivious friend. "Don't rush yourself to feel better, it takes time. Of course, don't let him get the satisfaction of seeing you broke like this...hold that in 'til it's over." His eyes let Sonic see the smile he wouldn't let his lips form, and he almost smiled himself as he realized they glimmered softly in the light.

_Girl, I did my best; I really tried to make you grin_

_An' before I say goodbye, I'm gonna tell you again._

The older hedgehog watched as his friend glanced back to the white fox sitting at the bar and he growled softly getting up. Sonic blinked and his ears laid back as he watched Shadow walk over to the fox and his girlfriend. He saw them start talking and he tried to catch bits of the conversation. Before he knew it Shadow looked ticked off and the fox was smirking slyly. The rabbit giggled and Sonic sighed knowing they were making fun of him, just the way the Fox's eyes twinkled told him so.

However, Sonic was not prepared when Shadow punched the fox knocking him off the stool. The pretty boy sat there in shock and Shadow smirked triumphantly. "Don't ever mess with Sonic again." His cold, monotone voice carried to Sonic and his heart pattered inside his chest as Shadow walked back over and made eye contact.

_Take your frown,_

_Turn it upside down,_

_Oh, you never know who might be,_

_Fallin' in love with your smile._

Shadow smiled softly looking at Sonic's hope filled eyes. "Remember, take your time...and I still think smiling suits you better Sonikku." The endearment made his heart thunder in his ears as he stared at his ebony friend. His crimson eyes twinkled with delight as he picked up his bottle and downed it before laying a tip on the table and walking out.

The fox stared at him and Sonic sighed before smiling. He had dreaded the company at first, but now he wanted more of it. He finished his beer quickly and pulled a few dollars out laying them on the table. He hurried out of the building and grabbed Shadow's arm as he waited at the crosswalk.

_Take your frown _

_An' turn it upside down_

_Oh, you never know who might be,_

_Fallin' in love with your smile._

Shadow let him hold onto his arm without moving the slightest to acknowledge his friend. Sonic almost let go pouting before Shadow chuckled a little, the white 'cross' signal shining brightly. He moved his arm so their arms were looped and walked slowly towards the park. "How many hints do I have to give you to get it across, Blue? I love it when you smile, quit mopin'."

_Those might be the saddest,_

_Big 'ol baby blues I ever seen._

Sonic blushed walking quietly, enjoying the midnight stroll. He followed his older friend silently holding onto his arm tightly. When they stopped at the swings Shadow looked at him a moment. "Blue, why are you following me?" He raised an eyebrow, just now seeming to realize his friend hadn't let go.

Sonic smiled a little and brushed his lips against Shadow's. They stared at each other a moment before Sonic sighed. "Shadz, what's wrong?"

_Fin_

Author's Note: Hopefully you enjoyed yet another masterpiece by moi. I still have half a day left...I bet I'll get another one done by bed time :3 I hope you enjoyed this one!! Much Love Yo. -LOTS


End file.
